Talk:House of Pleasure/@comment-218.101.88.23-20150705070025/@comment-26396097-20150805124945
Interesting, I wonder if it is a variation of games, playstyles, difficulty, or versions... I have played this on Xbox 360, first the Dowloaded "vanilla" game, then the GOTY from disc. I have played on both of these in both Medium and Hard (but not Easy), and all four I have played Clean Hands/Ghost (I get these together) and High Chaos. I have noticed that the thugs in the distillery are generally more "aware" than average. My Method for doing this: Start the Mission (House Of Pleasure). Run up the water front, kill/incapacitate the guard that comes down the stairs by the stalls. Ascend first set of stairs to side street, blink up to roof next to Granny Rags' house and get loot (crossbow survivor in the alley across the way if in High Chaos). Blink to roof across from Granny Rags', then wait for assassin in apartment to go to the balcony. Blink behind him and kill/incapacitate him, then kill/incapacitate the weeper. Blink down to next apartment when assassin goes out onto the balcony, kill/incapacitate him. Blink back to original apartment and lean out window, till the third assassin turns away, blink there and then kill/incapacitate. Blink down to the alley where 2 thugs wait by the distillery area door (If in High Chaos, blink into the corner by the door so they turn to face me. Once they are done talking follow the black thug till he get to the stall ten kill him, sneak up next to the other thug and kill him. Then ascend the stairs and kill the other thug waiting across from Granny Rags'). Enter the distillery door. Once in the area, blink to the roof to the right of the stairs, then blink down behind the thug under the arch, kill/incapacitate him. Wait for the two thugs at the bottom of the stairs to finish talking about the tainted elixer (I always taint it), and kill/incapacitate the one that goes to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Wait until the two patrolling thugs are far enough apart then kill/incapacitate them. Acend back to the aforementioned roof, and move across roofs until I am above the two thugs dicing by the door in to the distillery. After they finish and patrol I wait until they are separate then kill/incapacitate (NOTE: if they are too close to the weeper cage they can be alerted, though that has never caused the thugs to be alerted for me). Once they are dead, blink to the roof across from the weeper cage then crossbow the weepers (standard bolts or sleep, depending on Chaos). Enter the distillery As soon as you are near enough blink up to the pipes overlooking the stills and then to the balcony that overlooks the main distillery floor, kill/incapacitate the thug here. Blink down to the main floor and kill/incapacitate the patrolling guard while he is still far from the stairs by the entrance. Then blink down to the bottom level, kill/incapacitate the thug here. Once the thugs by the entrance finish talking they will meander about, eventually one will return to where they were talking, Kill/incapacitate him here. Another thug may have moved to the balcony from the room with the barrels, kill/incapacitate him or go into the barrel room and kill/incapacitate him. Return to the pipes above the main floor, wait until the thugs are separate and kill/incapacitate them. This leaves the thug by the entrance to SlackJaws area, go there and kill/incapacitate him. I then go get the distillery key, and drop down to the lower floor, where I crouch on the mine cart and crossbow the weepers (again, standard or sleep). I then loot the place. Then talk to SlackJaw. I then I take the Crowley mission, kill/incapacitate the weepers ouotside, then do to the doctor's and clear out those guards. After clearing out the doctor's house I blink to the back alley where the lady is being harassed. If on Low Chaos I slow time and incapacitate the two guys, if High Chaos I just grenade everyone. I get the ket to the Art Dealers and blink over to the Art Dealer's on the third floor balcony. I enter this door and move to the bedroom on the left. Once the thugs are finished talking one will stay by the safe, the other will do a circuit of the room, I kill/incapacitate this one, then do the same with the other. I DO NOT open the safe at this point. I then take the stairs down one floor, before getting down to the floor I blink to the doorway on the right. I go through this room and move towards the two thugs. Across from the balcony door is a small table, I hide under this until the thugs have finished talking and start roaming. One will pass by the table, follow him until he gets in/near the little room, then kill/incapacitate him. Then kill/incapacitate the final thug, but still DO NOT touch the safe. I then go back to SlackJaw and give him the audiograph. Everything proceeds normally. I do not loot the safe until after giving the combo to SlackJaw. The ONLY times I've had the thugs in the distillery become hostile is when one of them sees me attack another one. As I stated, the ones in the distillery area seem more aware than your standard NPCs.